Sfinks (Mniszkówna)/12
Kategoria:Sfinks XII Dziwnie zadrżała tafla wody na stawie. Śmigały po niej gradem purpurowe świetliki i one to zapewne rzuciły na wychudłą twarz pana Jacka lekki refleks nadziei. Przetarł oczy zmęczone straszną wizją. Odetchnął głęboko i gdzieś spod samego serca wydał ciężkie westchnienie: – Obyż się... spełniło... choć w chwili... ostatniej. A po długiej minucie szepnął: – Jak zwykle... u nas. I znowu: – Obyż ta chwila była już... przejrzeniem i... zbawicielką naszą!... Chodził długo zamyślony i sam się nie spostrzegł, że znowu marzył, wyczarowywał przyszłość. Nagle spoza drzew usłyszał głos męski młody i dźwięczny. Ktoś czytał. Do uszu pana Jacka dobiegły słowa znajome, wsłuchał się uważniej. Zdumiał. Były to jego zdania z broszury. Wysunął się trochę naprzód, ujrzał młodego chłopca, studenta, w towarzystwie młodziutkiej dziewczyny, również z jakiejś szkoły. On czytał broszurę z zapałem widocznym. Ona oparta głowę na dłoni, snadź zasłuchana. Pan Jacek cofnął się za drzewo. Gdy młodzieniec doszedł do rozdziału, podniósł oczy na towarzyszkę i rzekł wesoło: – No co, nie żałuje pani, że zamiast tamtej pornografii, która aż kapie brudem, czytałem jej tę prawdziwą ilustrację naszej smutnej doby? – Tamto jest sztuka, a to... – A to realność najoczywistsza: konieczna dla uświadomienia tych, co nie patrzą jasno w przyszłość naszą. Bardzo wielu mamy artystów nurzających się w bagnie lub takich, którzy w bańkach mydlanych szukają nastrojów. Nawet nie wiem, czy to już jest sztuką, gdyż tyle bagna jest teraz w naszym społeczeństwie i tyle baniek mydlanych w ogłaszanych paradoksach, że opisywanie tego to także aktualność. O, niech się starzy babrzą w brudach rozpusty i wyuzdania, oni już ojczyzny nie odbudują. Ale my młodzi powinniśmy odsuwać od siebie wszystko, co brudzi i kala, a dążyć ku ideałom, bo na nas czeka ginąca ojczyzna. Przyszłość Polski w naszym ręku. Czy ty to rozumiesz... jedyna? – szepnął głosem miękkim i pochylił się ku zamyślonej towarzyszce. – To dobre, ale ja po obłokach latać nie potrafię – odrzekła. – Lepszy nawet podidealizm niż pełzanie po błocie, najdroższa – mówił student gorąco. – Nam nie wolno pełzać i raczkować, my musimy iść mocno i wytrwale, by osiągnąć z czasem nasz święty cel. Powinniśmy omijać wszelkie spotkane na naszej drodze bagno, a o ile się da, osuszać je. – Pan może jeszcze nie widział w życiu tego co ja. Student roześmiał się serdecznie. – Ach, dzieciaku mój! Już bądź pewna, że widziałem i doświadczyłem więcej, wszak jestem mężczyzną. – Tak, ale żeby pan wiedział, co się u nas wśród różnych sfer dzieje, od góry do dołu! Strach myśleć i wstyd mówić. W naszej kamienicy na przykład mieszka bardzo bogata hrabina. Wdowa, piękna i już niemłoda. Salony jej wspaniałe, ale tam się schodzą panowie i panie karetami zajeżdżają. Co się tam robi... Ojej!... Takie brudy! – To są rzeczy smutne; ogólne rozbestwienie powojenne wpłynęło i na to. Ale pani nie powinna się nad tym zastanawiać – rzekł poważnie. – Ja o tym słyszę i patrzę od dziecka. A u nas w domu czy lepiej? Ojciec ma kochanki i traci na nie, a matka... matka także nie święta. Wiem ja dużo. A na pensji co się wyrabia? Ha, ha, żeby pan wiedział! A co moje koleżanki dokazują i uważają to za naturalne. Teraz dziewcząt niewinnych nawet duchem, jak pan chce, trudno znaleźć. Bywam u jednej koleżanki, gdzie jest przyzwoity dom rodzinny, chodzę tam jak do nieba i całowałabym po nogach takich zacnych ojców i uczciwe matki. Mnie od dziecka bagno otacza. Czyż ja mogę wierzyć w ideały?... Łzy zabłysły w oczach dziewczęcia. Student, widocznie wzruszony, rzekł pieściwie: – Kochanie moje, powinnaś wierzyć i możesz, skoro widzisz brud, to już dowodzi szlachetności twojej duszy. Widzisz i odczuwasz zło, zatem możesz się bronić od jego plugawej śliny. Ja cię strzec będę, byś mi była pomocą i ozdobą w życiu, bo widzisz, ty może nie doceniasz i nie ogarniasz wielkości tego zadania, jakie jest przed nami. To praca na razie syzyfowa, lecz przyjdzie moment, kiedy stać się musi ogólną. Gdyby młodzież nie miała ideałów szczytnych przed sobą i straciła nadzieję, że odrodzi ojczyznę, tedy zginęłaby Polska. Czytajmy to, tu jest szlak wytyczony dla nas. To musiał pisać człowiek młody i bardzo energiczny. Pragnąłbym go poznać. Dziewczyna roześmiała się: – I ja chciałabym go poznać. Powiedziałabym mu dużo szczegółów, które pominął, on dużo zbadał i odkrył, ale jeszcze mnóstwo brudu i zła zostało w cieniu. Po chwili student zaczął znowu czytać. Pan Jacek bał się, by go nie spostrzegli. Odszedł cicho w drugą stronę. Serce jego ożywił ciepły, radosny prąd. Ale wnet zrodziło się nieufne pytanie: – Czyżby to istotny, twórczy zapał w duchu młodzieży poczęty czy wybuchowy ogień egzaltacji? A po chwili znowu: – Czyżby moje słowa... budziły?... Uczuł w sobie ogromne pragnienie tego i olbrzymi przypływ otuchy. Na drugi dzień wiedziony ciekawością przyszedł znowu, na to samo miejsce i ujrzał czytających. Gromadka była większa, dwóch młodzieńców i dwie panny. Ten sam student czytał. Nagle przerwał i zwrócił się do drugiej pary młodych: – Ktoś z was podobno zna autora. Czy to prawda? Młoda panna odrzekła: – Nie znam go osobiście, ale o nim słyszałam, podobno stary idiota. – Jak to idiota! Jakże można o człowieku myśli... w taki sposób! – Ano, słyszałam, że przebywał długi czas w Tworkach, potem za jakieś tam winy był w ciupie, na ciężkich robotach, nawet słyszałam, że pije strasznie i ma delirium tremens. – Ależ to kłamstwo! – oburzył się student. – Potwarz! Autor tej książki jest trzeźwym obserwatorem, myślącym i – co najdziwniejsze – bezpartyjnym. Widzi jasno i „kocha za miliony”, i cierpi za miliony, a cierpi, bo widzi otwartą przepaść przed Polską. – Idiotą można go nazwać dlatego, że za dużo wyjawia prawdy, nie oszczędza nikogo, więc się naraża. Wskazuje palcem na osoby, nawet nazwisk nie ukrywa, przepowiadam mu przeto, że umrze z głodu – odezwał się drugi student z uśmiechem. – Ja go jednak poznać muszę – rzekł pierwszy – by mu złożyć podziękowanie za to, że jest dobrym Polakiem, nie partyjniakiem i uczciwie kocha Polskę. Była taka błyskawiczna sekunda, że pan Jacek chciał się zbliżyć do młodych i dać się poznać. Wrodzona skromność i lęk przed ludźmi, którego zaczął doświadczać, wstrzymała go od tego zamierzenia. Gdy potem zobaczył się przypadkowo w jakimś lustrze wystawowym na ulicy, przyznał sobie, że dobrze zrobił. Byt chudy, blady, mizerny, jak po ciężkiej chorobie. Wyglądam istotnie na delirium tremens – myślał z goryczą. Tego dnia napisał długi list do Strzemskiej. Nie ukrywał już w nim swoich spostrzeżeń i smutnych doświadczeń, był zupełnie szczery; o sobie tylko napisał mało i oględnie, o Mgławiczu, przeciwnie, dużo i bezstronnie. Nawoływał ją do powrotu do kraju, przemawiał trochę jak ojciec, jak przyjaciel. Miał wrażenie pisząc, że rozmawia z Haliną, że patrzy w jej oczy głębokie, myślące, na dnie których czai się zagadka. Patrząc w nie, widział nie tylko Strzemską, ale widział tamtą – Iwińską w zaraniu młodości swojej, w otoczeniu łąk podlaskich i wonnych zagajów, olszyn nad Krzną. Strzemską widział na olbrzymich wodach Oceanu Indyjskiego. Stoi oto na pokładzie parowca, kominy kurzą słupami czarnego dymu. Dokoła odmęty zielonostalowe, rozpalone zda się do białości w pożodze słonecznej, zbufowane przepychem pian. Dokoła roztocz złotobłękitna i srebrna, dokoła przestrzeń, bezmiar wód. Strzemska czyta list od niego, czyta z zajęciem, ale czy się nim przejmie, czy go usłucha, czy wróci?... Jaki ją tam czar trzyma i czy on ją przykuje, czy się spod niego nie ocknie?... Wydało się panu Jackowi, że widzi Strzemską na falach, ale jednocześnie jakby pod Sfinksem, który również unosi się i opada na olbrzymich górach wód. Strzemska stoi zapatrzona w twarz opoki ni to kamienną, ni to z wód i piany złożoną, a w oddali, na krańcu oceanu, jakieś gmachy płyną czy stoją, jakieś twierdze-kolosy. Czy to piramidy, czy olbrzymie czarne skały na morzu? Ona zapatrzona w tamtą stronę jak w oczarowaniu, w ekstazie. Gmachy się zbliżają, zaciemniają horyzont swoją potęgą, tylko biała postać Strzemskiej widna wyraźnie. Co to?... Ona pochyla się naprzód, rzuca coś białego w morze, jakby do stóp płynącej potęgi. Ach, nie, to ona sama rzuca się w odmęt sino srebrny pienisty, jej biała postać tonie w falach, tonie jak biały kwiat u stóp tej jakiejś tajemnej mocy. Wicher straszny uderzył w morze i wszystko pokrył tumanem, zawieją wód, dymów, czernią otchłani. Pan Jacek wzdrygnął się, przetarł oczy. – Mary... wizje – wyszeptał rozdygotanymi wargami. – Co się tam z nią dzieje?... Uczuł niepokój w sercu. List do Strzemskiej wysłał i ciągle jego myśl trwożna biegła w stronę, gdzie ona i jej tajemnica. Z nim było coraz gorzej. Starał się wytrwale o posadę z cierpliwością, do której go życie przygotowało. Szło mu ciężko. Poznał teraz brutalność ludzką w całej potworności; boleśnie doświadczał na sobie dowodów ludzkiego egoizmu i podłości przy zupełnym braku wszelkiej etyki człowieczej. Wszędzie odmawiano mu posady, ale w kilku miejscach radzono mu bezczelnie szpital lub przytułek. W jakimś biurze poszukiwania pracy jeden z urzędników spytał cicho swego kolegę, przypatrując się panu Jackowi spod oka: – Nie wiecie gdzież to, na Powązkach czy na Bródnie dokonano na tym oto jegomościu nowego wskrzeszenia?... Pan Jacek usłyszał szept ze ściśniętą duszą i bólem, otrzaskany już z podobnymi dowcipami pominął erudycję urzędnika i spytał szefa biura o posadę. Urzędnik tymczasem śmiał się w kułak do kolegi. – My przecie grabarzy nie stręczymy, zresztą nawet na grabarza byłby za mizerny. Wystraszyłby wszystkich umrzyków. – Kogo?... – spytał pan Jacek, zwróciwszy się nagle do wesołego urzędnika. – Po polsku przecie mówiłem – odrzekł zmieszany urzędnik, zerkając bokiem na szefa. – Polak nie tak powinien mówić po polsku. Pan Jacek posady nie dostał i wyszedł z biura zupełnie złamany. W innym znowu miejscu usłyszał zgryźliwą wymówkę za to, że w ogóle o posadę się stara. – Cóż my młodzi będziemy robili, skoro tacy, jak pan, włażą nam w drogę! Zaczęła go ogarniać rozpacz. Nareszcie wymówili mu w hoteliku mieszkanie. Płacić nie miał czym, zakredytować mu nie chciano. W czasie jego nieobecności wyrzucono mu brutalnie rzeczy na podwórko. Starzec zastanowił się chwilę, co ma teraz robić. Dzieci stróża brudne, które obdarzał często łakociami i uczył po trosze w wolnych chwilach lub w święta, otoczyły go teraz wrzaskliwą zgrają, pokazując języki i figi na palcach. Niechlujna pani dozorczyni wrzasnęła ze swej izby do męża, rozmawiającego życzliwie z panem Jackiem. – Pod kościół niech lizie. Przynajmniej opierunku będzie miał mniej! – A zapłacił to pan żonie za ostatnie pranie? – przezornie spytał stróż. – Zapłaciłem. Nigdy nie byłem winien. Stróż upewnił się jednak co do tego u żony. Pan Jacek miał na ustach uśmiech bolesny. Zaproponował stróżowi sprzedaż niektórych swoich rzeczy. Wysunęła się na to i pani stróżowa. Wkrótce pan Jacek, wyzyskany bezczelnie, oswobodzony z gratów, zachowawszy sobie tylko mały węzełek z bielizną i kilku książkami, powrócił do hoteliku, opłacił swoją zaległość, umarzając grożącą mu sprawę sądową. Pozdrowiwszy stróża, opuszczał bramę. Ale stróżka, widząc, że pan Jacek zabiera swoje doniczki kwitnących roślin, własnoręcznie wyhodowanych, wrzasnęła do niego: – Nie mógłby to pan dzieciskom zostawić te badyle?... Pan Jacek nic nie odrzekł, niósł kwiaty do kościoła. – Postaw je przy sobie, jak zdechniesz! – krzyknęła kobieta z wściekłością. Sybirak z kamienną twarzą szedł do nawy kościelnej, postawił kwiaty u stóp ołtarza i upadł na kolana. Był zupełnie rozbity duchowo głodny, osłabiony do ostatnich granic. Oparł czoło na schodach ołtarza. Modlił się długo z wiarą głęboką. Wiarą przepełniona była pierś jego. Usta starca szeptały w natchnieniu płynącym z duszy pełnej umiłowania: – Boże, dlaczego serca zabrałeś Polakom?... Zanik serca i ducha to zguba dla narodu. Obudź, Boże, uczucia i miłość bliźniego w ojczyźnie mojej, zapal ideały wszechludzkie, bez nich strupieszeje naród i kraj runie jak człowiek, z którego by serce wyrwano. Ocal rodaków moich od przepaści, egoizmu, daj przejrzenie, by ujrzeli zło i gniew swój. Pogrążony w medytacjach i modlitwie przebył w kościele długi czas. Pokrzepiło go to duchowo, jakkolwiek omdlewał z głodu. Wyszedł z gotowym postanowieniem. Tego dnia nocował w parku Łazienkowskim, na ławce ukrytej w gąszczach. Lecz i tu nie był sam: spotkał erotyczne pary tak zacietrzewione swoją miłosną eskapadą, że go nie zauważyli. Na drugi dzień pan Jacek na brzegu Wisły ładował węgiel na statek, lecz nikt mu nie zapłacił za całodzienną pracę. Odsyłali go jedni do drugich bez skutku. Pan Jacek pracował tak kilka dni, nocując w Łazienkowskim parku. Za resztę pieniędzy, pozostałych po sprzedaży rzeczy, zjadał co dzień kawałek chleba suchego i zapijał wodą. Wreszcie pewnego dnia był tak wycieńczony, że nie mógł iść do parku na noc. Dowlókł się pod filary mostu, by tam spocząć. Ale to, co tam widział i słyszał, napełniło go takim wstrętem, że uciekł ze zgrozą. Całą noc wałęsał się nad Wisłą. Jakiś zbój nocny napadł na niego, a przekonawszy się, że to także biedak, namawiał go na swój proceder, obiecując duże zyski. Gdy pan Jacek zaczął mu do duszy przemawiać, łotrzyk krzyknął: – E, brachu, do wody ciebie i twoje apostolstwo! Wisła cierpliwa to se jej apostołuj. Ja tam wolę swój fach, intratniejszy. Pan Jacek wciąż pracował nad Wisłą z wytrwałością żelazną, zwrócił na siebie uwagę robotników zarówno pilną niezwykle pracą, jak i postacią swoją. Piętno głodu i choroby nie zabiło inteligencji, widnej na czole jego i w oczach. Zarabiał już systematycznie, za mało jednak, by odżywić organizm podkopany. Forsowna praca dokonywała reszty. Pan Jacek mieszkał teraz w najętym „kącie” u rybaka, nad samą wodą, co również szkodziło mu bardzo. Ale trwał z nadzieją w duszy, że przebrnie czas niedoli ogólnej i najgorszej, bo duchowej. Zapatrzony w swoje nie zwalczone ideały, cierpiał tym bardziej, że nie widział końca tej niedoli, przeciwnie, potężniała ona morzem brudu, zła i nienawiści, zalewając kraj. Pan Jacek kochał zbyt silnie Polskę całą, kochał wszystkie warstwy, wszystkie sfery, kochał biednych i możnych, szczyty i niziny społeczne. Dla wszystkich miał współczucie i serce miłujące. Braćmi byli mu wszyscy rodacy, bez wyjątków. Więc cierpiał za wszystkich, ale nikt nie szedł za nim, bo któż umiał szczerze kochać bliźnich, kto pragnął szczerze powszechnego dobra... przed własnym?... Umieli tylko nienawidzieć. Pan Jacek zaś przeciwnie – nie czuł nigdy gniewu do ludzi, tylko ból i żal, że nie są dobrzy. Cierpiał za ogół, bez niechęci do jednostek. Pracując ciężko, nie przestawał badać przebiegu spraw państwowych. Czytywał pisma, interesował się wszystkim, badał politykę państwową, śledził losy Mgławicza. Nazwisko ekscelencji wypływało często na szpalty pism i pan Jacek zaczął wyczuwać jakieś drżenie atmosfery dokoła postaci tego dostojnika. Było to nieuchwytne, abstrakcyjne raczej, ale Sybirak, jak niezwykle subtelny sejsmograf, najlżejszy odcień wyczuć potrafił. Parę razy Mgławicz wykazywał teraz inicjatywę własną, narażając się swojej partii. Pana Jacka zdumiewały te objawy i cieszyły. Kiedyś wyczytał w satyrze na Mgławicza, że: „po wydalonym sekretarzu, jakimś numizmacie z Syberii, zostało trochę jego tchnienia w kątach kancelarii, ekscelencja tchnienie to obecnie wyławia i ono mu zaczadza mózg”... Eks-sekretarz uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. Nie tyle pewnie „tchnienie numizmatu z Syberii”, ile echa z indyjskich mórz oczadzają ekscelencję – myślał nie bez uczucia radości z powodu samego faktu. Obcując teraz z klasą robotniczą, spostrzegł, że i tu pomimo wybornych warunków i oceny ich pracy nie ma ogólnego zachwytu dla sfer kierowniczych, przeciwnie, jest dużo niechęci. Wielu związkowców, zagabywanych w tej kwestii przez Sybiraka, odpowiadało ponuro: – Zdradzają partię, każdy na swoje kopyto ciągnie. – Wprowadzili zamęt w kraju, zrujnowali finansowość, nie dokonali nic, nie zadowolili społeczeństwa całego tylko jednostki – słyszał głosy. Nadszedł maj, dłuższe dnie, więc i wzmożona praca dla steranych sił Sybiraka. Zdrowie jego zapadało z każdym dniem gorzej, czuł się już tak słabym, że przemożną siłą woli i uporem tylko jeszcze pracował. Wiosenne rozlewy wiślane podkopywały do reszty zrujnowany organizm. Starzec kaszlał, pluł krwią. Wilgoć w mieszkaniu rybaka działała zgubnie na płuca, czuł w nich ból I kłucie. Dokuczał mu reumatyzm. Praca i życie nędzne były dla niego powolną ale stałą trucizną. Do Ezopa nie pisał nic o swoim stanie. Nikt z jego znajomych i przyjaciel jedyny nie wiedzieli, że starzec stoi nad przepaścią swego życia fizycznego. Ciało wątle nikło, ale w duszy i w sercu jego palił się wielki ofiarny płomień umiłowania. Pewnego dnia, wieczorem, gdy pan Jacek wracał z pracy do chatki rybaka, ujrzał przy drzwiach młodego studenta w towarzystwie jednego z robotników. Młodzieniec, w czapce uniwersyteckiej, podsunął się naprzód ku nadchodzącemu. Ze zdumieniem przypatrywał się panu Jackowi. Sybirak uśmiechnął się serdecznie, poznał młodzieńca natychmiast. – Czy to pan jest autorem broszury „Polska w odmęcie”? – spytał student. – Tak. Student wniknął w jasne i szczere oczy Sybiraka myślą i powagą swoich źrenic. Po czym ujął i uścisnął gorąco ręce starca. – Jestem Młot-Staliński, czytałem broszurę pańską i artykuły. Czuję się szczęśliwy, że go odnalazłem... nie sądziłem, że w takiej sytuacji. Całą duszą oddany jestem panu i jego ideom. Pan Jacek, wzruszony bardzo, patrzył głęboko w oczy młodzieńca.